


Before, After, Well After

by kseda



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, god i love these guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kseda/pseuds/kseda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some pre-rebraining fussing, some post-rebraining grand gestures, and later some star gazing cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before, After, Well After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tinman100 on LJ's challenege "fool," plus some additional prompts from erinm_4600.

Glitch's spoon swirled in the bowl despondently. "Not even some carrots?"

"Plain broth. Doctor's orders," Cain sighed.

"Crackers?" When Cain shook his head Glitch dropped the spoon. "Well, this is hardly an ideal last meal then!"

Cain sat up. "Hey now! It's foolish going in thinking like that. This won't be your last meal."

"It is for me," Glitch said and tapped the metal strip in his head. "I just want a little actual _food_ , is that too much to ask?"

"Is there anything else you want at all?"

Glitch considered him for a few moments, drew a breath, and shook his head. "No. Not now."

===

Cain was putting up burlap wallpaper in the cottage. It was more effective than elegant, and provided plenty of distraction while Ambrose snuck up on him.

"Somewhere along the way I made a foolhardy mistake and fell in love with you," Ambrose began without preamble. "I am just here to make it abundantly clear that I understand the impropriety of that action and that you don't need to worry about me doing anything rash."

Cain nodded slowly. "And you came all the way out here to tell me this in person."

Ambrose blushed slightly. "...ah."

"It's okay. You're not the only one making foolhardy mistakes."

===

A long finger pointed to a collection of stars. "And that one's called-"

"I know the constellations, Ambrose."

There was a pause, and Ambrose let his arm flop down. "Forgive me for assuming you thought they were just a bunch of bright lights in the sky."

"Not having a bunch of fancy degrees doesn't make me a fool," Cain pointed out. His right hand came up to take Ambrose's. "It's good to know I can still surprise you. I'm afraid I won't hold your interest forever."

With a snicker Ambrose rolled over to peer down at him. "No worries there," he remarked, and pounced.


End file.
